


Backwards

by BlackStringofFate



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: College (Marvel), M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackStringofFate/pseuds/BlackStringofFate
Summary: Steve is old fashioned in terms of courting. It all changed when he met Bucky and everything he knew about dating vanished into thin air.(First ever fic xD other warnings and tags will be added along the way)





	

###  CHAPTER ONE 

Shock and surprise was what Steve felt when Bucky suddenly pulled him inside Steve's locker. Before he knew it, Bucky was already grinding their crotches together, which earned him a continuous deep groan from Steve. 

He didn't know what was happening, worse his brain is already short circuiting with Bucky's desperate need to feel Steve's clothed cock. Bucky didn't waste any time since he pulled Steve in, placing sloppy kisses on Steve's neck and grinding him while grinding himself against Steve.

"Stevie..." Bucky panted, "... C'mon. Cooperate with me..."

Steve sobered up a bit to at least gather a reasonable question while being under such a heated situation. "

"What are you...exactly doing, Buck?" He felt Bucky arch on the nickname Steve had specifically gave his recent close friend and classmate. He moaned a bit loudly that would at least gather a few confused looks from students or school staff that would pass through the lockers.

"Ste..vieee...ah...unggh... Stevie..." Bucky moaned as he suddenly increased the grind of his hips against Steve's. Steve can't help but stay still and moan deeply back because of the heated pleasure he's receiving from Bucky's ministrations.

Bucky's arms surrounds Steve which results to their faces pulled closer, Bucky's breath tickling Steve's face. Steve is really tempted to just place his lips on Bucky's and feel those luscious ones to add to the pleasure he's feeling.

"Stevie...grind with me. Don't make this one-sided. C'mon buddy..." Bucky breathed, "Make me feel good." 

That was the last straw from Steve's rationality. He grabbed Bucky's ass with both of his hands and pulled him closer while simultaneously licking Bucky's right jaw down to the space between his neck and right shoulder. It earned Steve a loud moan from Bucky, which he quickly silenced by kissing Bucky.

"Nngh...mnngh..." Bucky abruptly lets go of Steve's mouth, "Stevie..."

Steve distanced his head a bit to see Bucky's flushed face. He can clearly see how dilated the brunette's eyes are, how it was dark and full of lust, all because of Steve's presence. Barely having coherent thoughts himself, Steve forced himself to form words, "What is it, Buck", Steve breathed.

"More... I need more..." Bucky panted, "Move more, Stevie. Need to..." Steve suddenly moved his hips and hurriedly grinded his crotch to Bucky's. Which earned him another whispered shout from the brunette, "...come! Uh...ah. Yes...", grinds back, "...move, Steve. More... More. Want to come. Want yours...so badly..."

Steve continued his fast pace of grinding. "Buck... Buck...", Steve groaned. His sanity had already left him and was filled only with heat and lust for Bucky. To make matters worse, Bucky is really doing his fair share. More than, even. 

He will definitely regret this, Steve thought. Not because of this, he will definitely not regret touching Bucky but the guilt of doing so, so suddenly would surely hit him. He is always teased as being old-fashioned because of his views regarding the old process of dating, courtship before sex. Sure, he doesn't hate this sort of skinship but he wants the whole package. He wants real dating. Sex is just a bonus. And he does want to try dating Bucky, but this is so sudden for him. He only knew the guy for four months since they both only started college. 

So doing this with someone he doesn't knew long enough, it will take a toll on him after this whole "incident"... "affair"... Well whatever this is they're doing. One thing's for sure though. He will definitely have to ask Bucky to talk.

He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when Bucky moaned sweetly and noticed that his back was already the one facing Steve, grinding the cleft of his clothed ass to Steve's clothed cock. It earned him a deep groan from Steve because of the great intensity he was now feeling, having a much greater different pleasure. "Jesus, Buck... I'm...close. Nngh..."

"Give it to me, Stevie. Rub my ass more... until that's the only thing... I could feel for a week...ah...ah...uh-ah...nnngghh..."

"God... Don't tempt me more... I won't be able to...hold back." Steve panted.

"Wasn't asking...for you to...hold back...nngh... Rub me more, c'mon. Pierce through my ass with your...fuck...cock...! Ah...ahhh... Stevie  
... Stevie...close... So close..."

"Fuck, Bucky... Buck..."

They both continuously grind against each other until they both felt their climaxes drawing near. Steve continued to moan deeply, cutting the reverberating sounds by placing his mouth on the back of Bucky's neck, hands bruising on Bucky's hips on top of his shirt. While Bucky, moans a bit loudly, stifling his sounds by covering his mouth with his right arm, placing his left hand on one side of the locker. Their actions are intensified by the fact that they're both enclosed in a tight space.

Bucky's muffling moved a bit of a higher pitch that causes Steve to come at the same time as him.  
Their pants filled the small space they are both in, catching their breaths.

After a few seconds, Steve's eyes focused on Bucky when the brunette moved closer to be able to kiss him fully on the mouth. He stilled a bit because of being surprised and then joined Bucky on their tongue dance. Bucky was the first to penetrate Steve's mouth by his tongue, then Steve went to dive in and do the same. It wad breathtaking for Steve.

"Stevie. Mmm...looking forward to next...mmm... Time..." Bucky said in between kisses. Before Steve can comprehend what Bucky meant, Bucky had already left Steve's locker.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [ tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/blackstringoffate).


End file.
